Lottery and Dreams
by Crippleshot13
Summary: Nishikata and Takagi are discussing what they would do if they won the lottery on their way home from school. This leads to a conversation about their dreams if they were to win and things take an unexpected turn (Based on chapter 66 "Lottery"). Slightly OOC


**FOR A FEW DAYS I LAY DORMANT! WHO HAS DISTURBED MY- ok it's not as dramatic as the last time. Hey everybody! Crippleshot13 here to bring you another Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-San story! I really can't get enough of this series. It's like each episode and chapter is trying to give me diabetes from adorableness. For this story, I've taken the plot from chapter 66 (Lottery) of the manga and put my own spin to it. It starts off relatively the same and then switches up about halfway through. Both characters are a bit OOC in this one, but I tried not to stray too far from how they normally act. Hope you guys enjoy it! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story are not my own. Karakai Jozu no Takagi-San and Karakai Jozu no Moto Takagi-San are all written and owned by Soichiro Yamamoto.**

**Lottery and Dreams**

Nishikata and Takagi were walking home from school as normal. Nishikata had something on his mind as usual, but this time, it wasn't about a way to get back at Takagi. Earlier at school, Kimura had won 500 Yen from a lottery ticket and it had Nishikata curious about his own possible luck winning something.

"_The lottery, huh? Sure sounds nice…" He thought to himself_

"But I have crappy luck, so there's no way I'd win..." Takagi finished his thought aloud, causing Nishikata to flinch. "Well? Gonna buy one?" She asked him.

"U-uh...I dunno." He stuttered.

They continued talking about the subject further and Takagi brought up the question of what Nishikata would do if he won 1 Million Yen. After thinking about it briefly, he answered.

"I'd buy games and manga. Tons of them, I guess!"

"Hm...so you've got no dreams, huh?" She said, causing Nishikata to flinch again

"Well, what would YOU do then?" He questioned her.

Takagi quickly turned it around and asked if he wanted to make it into a contest to see who had a better dream. Nishikata, going first, basically repeated what he said earlier, adding a bit more emphasis on how many games and manga he'd buy.

"_How's that Takagi-San?! Amazing right?! You're super jealous, aren't you? You're gonna wish you never challenged me!" _He thought triumphantly.

"...Isn't that what you just said?"

Nishikata thought for a few seconds, "_SHE'S RIGHT!"..."_Well yeah...but it's still a dream, right?" He said sheepishly.

"Ok, my turn!"

Takagi went into detail about how she'd first buy cute clothes. Then she'd buy shoes and purses. Nishikata was thinking that her's was basically the same dream as his.

"Also...It'd be nice to go on a trip with the person I like."

This got Nishikata's attention. She went on to say that they would take lots of pictures and eat yummy food. This caused Nishikata to start thinking again. About a few different things.

"_A trip with the person she likes? Takagi-San sure is mature...it makes me wonder. What do I really want? Is it really just games and manga? Isn't there anything I want when I get older? Also...I wonder who Takagi-San is talking about." _He contemplated.

"Nishikata?"

"Y-yes?!"

"Is there someplace you'd like to go?" She asked turning to face him and smiling.

"...Huh?"

"You know, for a trip."

Not thinking about the context as to why she asked, he answered, "I-I guess I'd like to go to Mt. Fuji..."

"Oh, Mt. Fuji? That sounds nice! And is there any food would you like to eat?"

"Uhh...not really." He answered.

"I see. I'd like to go to a hot spring as well. How about you?"

"I-I guess that would be nice. _Why is she asking me this stuff? She said she wanted to take a trip with the person she __**liked. **__Wait...does that mean?...No no no! That can't be right! She's just teasing me again!"_

The two of them continued to walk in relative silence for the rest of the trip. One not really knowing what to say to the other. On Nishikata's part, it was more because he was still lost in thought about why Takagi was asking him those questions and whether he had a different dream. One that was more like hers. When it came time to split up and go their separate routes, Takagi spoke up again.

"Let's call it a tie. People value things differently when you think about it."

Nishikata didn't say anything at first and Takagi began walking down her path. Before she could get too far, Nishikata yelled after her. She turned around looking at him with a confused expression. Nishikata's face was a bit red, letting her know that he was probably going to say something he found embarrassing.

"C...can I change my answer, Takagi-San?"

"Hmm? You mean about your dream?"

"Yeah...you see, I did some more thinking while we were walking and I realized that there's something else that I want. But it's not until much farther in the future."

"Hmmm~ what is it, Nishikata? It doesn't matter how far in the future it is. A dream is still a dream."

"Ok, here goes...if I won 1 million yen, I want to save as much of it as possible. I'd still probably buy the occasional game and manga of course. But, thinking about it, what I really would want to use that money for is to provide a comfortable living situation for a family. I want to grow up, have a wife that doesn't have to work so that she can stay home and raise our kid or kids, depending on how many we have and I want to be a PE teacher. All the exercise I do every day has shown me how important physical fitness is and I want to pass that on to other kids. Especially compared to my other friends who aren't that fit or athletic." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But, I guess that isn't much different than the dreams other people have, huh?" He said, letting out a weak chuckle.

Takagi stared at him, not knowing what to say. She was shocked to her core at Nishikata's real dream. She never would have imagined that he thought about those kinds of things. Especially at their age. She didn't notice before, but Nishikiata can be a lot more mature when he wants to be, even if he doesn't realize it most of the time. But now, it sounds to her like he's really thought this through and he knew what he wanted. She found that highly attractive.

"I see...you've really thought this through, haven't you, Nishikata? It sounds like a wonderful dream." She said with a warm smile.

This made Nishikata blush, "T-thanks, Takagi-San."

"Whoever your wife turns out to be, she sounds like she'll be very lucky." She said, a bit sad.

Takagi didn't miss the fact that Nishikata never mentioned or even hinted at the possibility of her being that wife he was talking about in the future. Then again, she's never blatantly told him her feelings, except that one time she told him she was lying (which, of course, was a lie itself). This caused a slight pain in her chest. If she didn't know any better, she felt like she might actually cry.

"Well…" he said, getting her attention. "You're the only girl I've ever hung out with and we're pretty close. Who knows. Maybe that wife will be you someday."

Takagi's eyes widened and she had a huge blush on her face at what Nishikata had just said. Nishikata noticed this and then what he had said dawned on him. His face turned to one of pure terror and was redder than a tomato. He was so embarrassed that he didn't know what to do. He started to stumble for words.

"AH UH T-TAKAGI-SAN UH IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID! IT KIND OF JUST SLIPPED OUT, I WASN'T REALLY THINKING! PLUS THERE'S NO WAY YOU'D WANT TO BE MY WIFE ANYWAY, RIGHT?" He said in a panic and flailing his arms around.

Takagi didn't respond which made Nishikata even more nervous. Then he noticed something. She was crying. This completely caused Nishikata to forget his embarrassment.

"T-Takagi-San! What's wrong, why are you crying?!" He ran over to her to check on her. "What happened? Are you hurt?!" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

What happened next is something Nishikata never expected. The second his hands connected with her, she kissed him. She wrapped him in a tight embrace and Nishikata's mind went blank. He didn't know what to do or what to make of his current situation. The kiss lasted for several seconds but felt like an eternity to both of them. Just when Nishikata was getting used to the sensation of her lips, Takagi suddenly broke the kiss and jumped back. They were both out of breath and panting heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Her face became redder and she covered it with her hands out of pure embarrassment. Nishikata had never seen her like this before. He still didn't know what to think as his mind was racing with so many questions.

"It's just that...after what you said, I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. I'm sorry!" She said bowing in apology.

"Ah well, you, I, I mean you don't need to Apologize...besides." he said looking off to the side and scratching his face, "I didn't hate it…"

Takagi looked up at him and she gave a smile so radiant that, in the light of the sunset, made her look like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His heart began to race even more.

"Beautiful." He said under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that?" She asked.

"AH! I uhh was just thinking that the sunset was really beautiful is all!"

"If that's what it was, then why are you blushing?" She asked teasing him.

"I'm not! It's just hot out!"

"But it's the middle of fall." She corrected him.

"Ack!"

Takagi laughed at catching him red-handed. Nishikata turned away as he was completely flustered at this point. Takagi spoke up again.

"You know, Nishikata, you make a really big deal about drinking from the same juice as me because of an indirect kiss, but you seem fine with throwing out indirect marriage proposals." She said grinning

He turned to her "WHA- THAT'S NOT- YOU'RE PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH AGAIN!" He shouted back.

"Ahahaha! Sorry sorry, I couldn't help myself!" She said laughing

"Maybe I should cross your name off the potential wife list " he grumbled.

"Ehhh? Don't do that!" She huffed.

"Not like I could anyway, there's no one else on the list." He said casually.

"Well, we're still young. There's a lot of time between now and then." She said.

"True." He said scratching his face again.

"But it makes me happy that you look at me that way." She said blushing.

Nishikata blushed as well. He didn't know how to respond to that. He had already said so many embarrassing things for an entire lifetime.

"So Nishikata?"

"Hm? What is it, Takagi-San?"

"This is all only if you win the lottery, right?" She said with a teasing grin.

Nishikata got flustered and turned away from her again.

"W-who knows?"

"Oh hey, one last question."

He turned back to her. "Hmm? what is it?"

"Do you want to go on a trip to Mt. Fuji with me? She asked, putting her hands behind her back.

Nishikata remembered her dream to go on a trip with the boy she liked and that he said he'd like to go to Mt. Fuji. He blushed again.

"T-that's only if you win the lottery, right?" He said sheepishly.

Takagi giggled "who knows~." She hummed. "But, I think it's fair to say you won this contest, Nishikata.

Nishikata stared at her blankly, "Huh?"

**End**

**AN: And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading and your support! I've decided that I'll write more one-off stories for as long as time allows. These stories just pop into my head every now and then, so I'm not sure how frequent I'll be writing. Guess it depends on my imagination. Either way, feel free to leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Until next time, CYA!**


End file.
